


Ninjago: The Story Of Cole And Jay Walker-Hence

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Half-Siblings, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Cole and Jay, two different worlds. Who would've known that they were half-brothers. Cole's cousin, Amico and Jay's twin sister, Audra are trying to help, but Audra is also affected. Cole and Amico are trying to console them, but they don't want any comfort right now. But when Amico is kidnapped, Cole, Audra and Jay will have to work together to save her before it's too late! R&R





	1. Chapter One: Cole And Amico Learn The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m officially obsessed!! I’m changed my mind I love Cole now!!! I have no life!! Anyways, I’ve created one more OC, excluding her she is the last major one! I swear! Her name is Amico and she’s Cole’s cousin on their Dad’s side. Anyways, I have a new fan theory. Again. I noticed that Jay’s biological mother and Cole’s mother haven’t been revealed yet ((From what I've seen, I'm at episode 69 and 70 is in another language and I refuse to skip an episode,)) So I had a theory. What if Cole and Jay were half-brothers? And they never knew until a certain incident that changed their lives? That's where this story, Ninjago: The Story Of Cole And Jay Walker-Hence comes in! I couldn't find Cole's official last name, so I searched the variety of the internet, so that's what it's gonna be. Do you agree Disagree? Agree to disagree? Let me know in the comments :) 
> 
> Also, I’ve never attempted ANY of the Ninja’s parents to writing at all. Hell, I haven’t written Sensei Wu yet. So, if you have any pointers for that, could you review? Thank you much:)

//Cole’s P.O.V//

Knock-Knock-Knock 

“Cole? Do you wanna do some earth-bending?” I heard a familiar voice, I rolled my eyes, but chuckled. 

“What is it Ami?” I asked my best friend and cousin. She’s obsessed with Avatar and thinks Earth-Bending is the best. That’s where she came up with that. 

“Your dad called, he really needs to talk to you. Like, face-to-face talk to you.” She exclaimed and I mumbled to myself. How come he wants to talk to me? 

“Fine, I’ll meet you outside in a minute.” I told her and heard her counting. 

What could my dad want? It’s not often that he asks of me. My old man may be ‘pesky’ at times, but he would usually call me directly instead of Amico. 

“It’s been a minute!” I heard the spontaneous voice of Amico. I laughed, grabbed my weapon, just in case, and followed my cousin to our hometown. 

I rang the doorbell, knowing he would want me to do that anyways.

“Cole! Amico! Come in, come in!” My Dad exclaimed, pushing us inside, locking the door.

“What did you do?” Amico and I asked in usion. 

“It’s not what I did, it’s what I found out. Cole, Amico. Come.”

We did as we were told, both of us walking at a slower pace for a reason. 

“What do you think is going on?” Ami whisped and I shrugged.

“I don’t know, but keep in mind that this is my dad. And your Uncle. We need to be cautious, but trusting.” I whispered back.

“Understood. And if... You-know-what happens?” 

“Know that he might be possessed by something, so keep a sharp eye out.”

My father either didn’t hear us or chose to ignore it. He led us to a room that I didn’t know existed.

“Cole. Do you remember what I told you about your mother?” He asked. I wasn’t expecting that question at all. 

“Of course. You told me that she took off after I was born.” I answered and he nodded.

“Well, that’s half of it. Your mother did take off. But it was for good reason. It was to see her ex-husband four months after you were born. She told him that she was pregnant. So, they lived together for nine months, had twins and took off again. And we haven’t seen her since.” He explained and I was confused. If she was pregnant, not with my father’s child… Then who would it be?

“Who was the father of my mother’s child?” I asked and he took a deep breath. 

“Fritz Donegan.” That one name should be a simple answer, but to some, it means a lot.

“WHAT?!” Amico and I shouted.

“You know who Jay and Audra’s father is right?” She asked and by his expression, I could tell that he knew.

“That means….” I whispered.   
“He’s your….” Amico continued.

“I have two siblings-cousins!” We both finished. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked as he poured a cup of tea.

“I just did.” He stated, offering us a cup, which we took. I don’t know about Ami, but I was feeling light-headed.

“So, his mother went off with other men?” Amico asked and he shook his head.

“Of Couse not, dear. It wasn’t like that. She and I had a hard divorce and neither of us were thinking right and we both did things that we regret. However, neither of us regret the birth of Cole, Jay or Audra. You know we never believed in abortion, nor letting children not see their biological parents. Cole, your mother loved you very much. She wishes that she could see you. I couldn’t tell you the truth when you were a kid. I pushed you beyond your limits because I saw so much potential in you. Just like your mother.” He explained and I took a deep breath.

“Thank you for telling me Dad. Does Jay or Audra know?” I asked and he shook his head.

“I think this is something that should be told by their best friends.” He told us and I agreed. All of us are close, but they didn’t know my dad all that well. 

“Come on, Cole. It’s now or never. Thank you, Uncle Lou.” Amico thanked him, literally picking me.

“No problem, kids. And Amico? You know I’ve always thought of you as a daughter.” He told her and she smiled, putting me down.

“I know.” She whispered as we went back home.

“How are we going to tell them? This isn’t exactly an easy subject to address.” Amico stated and I agreed. I imagined Jay freaking out and Audra passing out from stress.

“Gently, you know how they can be. Just… Don’t yell.” I warned her and she looked at me.

“When have I ever yelled?” She asked and I glared at her.

“The cockroach incident?” I reminded her and she chuckled.

“Oh yeah!”

//Flashback//

“COCKROACH!! COCKRAOCH!!” Audra yelled, standing on a chair, while Jay stood on the table.

“It’s a cockroach, it’s not going to kill you.” Cole stated and Jay screamed as it climbed up the chair.

“IT’S GONNA KILL US!!” Audra yelled and Amico ran in.

“WHY?! WHY MUST YOU WAKE ME UP FROM MY NAP!!! WHY???!!!” She yelled picking up the cockroach and throwing it in Jay’s face, and he squealed like a little girl. “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING ME UP!!”

//End Flashback// 

“In my defense, that was a long time ago!” She exclaimed and I shook my head.

“It was last week!” I reminded and her and she smiled.

“May I remind you of my definition of a long time and your definition of a long time.” She stated and I rolled my eyes.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” I told her, dragging her by the arm.

“Come on!! I got you!” Jay’s voice filled the bounty. 

“In your dreams!” Audra’s voice mimicked her brothers.

“Die! Die! Die!”

“Zombie! Zombie! Zombie!”

Amico and I exchanged looks. “Die Zombies Die.” We both said in usion. Both of us know that nothing but an attack can pull them away from that game.

“I sense that you two know something that we do not.” Zane’s voice asked us, I turned around.

“How do you do that?” Amico asked and he smiled.

“I’m a Nindroid. It’s what I do. Now spill.” He told us and we both started talking at the same time.

“Cole’s father called him and—”

“I didn’t really know who my mother was, but this is—”

“Having them as a brother and sister is scary and incredible but—”

“I don’t know how we’re going to tell him, but I know that we have to eventually do so—”

“One at a time! One at a time!” Zane exclaimed and we both were silenced. “Amico, you first.”

“We found out Cole’s mother.” She simply put it and Zane eyed me. 

“Cole?”

“Fritz Donegan.” I told him and his eyes were as wide as lollipops. 

“FRITZ DON—” He started to yell, I shushed him and Amico covered his mouth.

“You cannot tell anybody! Swear to me that you will not tell anybody!” I told him, staring at him eye-to-eye. 

“Ninja’s promise.” He told me and I let go of him. 

“We are going to tell them, I promise to you.” Amico told him and he nodded.

“I suggest that it should be sooner rather than later.” He told us and we agreed, as he walked away.

“Zane knowing complicates things, not him knowing-knowing, he can keep a secret, but we need to tell Jay and Audra as soon as possible!” Amico exclaimed.

“I know! We’ll tell him!” I told her. I looked at the time. 11:45 PM. “At breakfast.” 

“Deal. I am tir—” she didn’t finish, as she fell asleep in my arms.

“Fine. I’ll put you to bed.” I mumbled, picking her up. “Goodnight. Baby cousin.” I told her and she smiled in her sleep. A sign of a good dream. I walked to my room and did the same. Hopefully, Jay and Audra won’t think of Amico and I any different.


	2. Chapter Two: Coming Out

I changed Amico’s age to 15 since her and Cole were born on the same exact day, only a few minutes apart. Not twins, cousins. Anyways, guess what today is?? My birthday!! I’m sixteen! Yay!! 

Re-read the last chapter if you only got the authors note, for some reason, my computer didn’t update it completely, only the authors note. If you read the story, don’t worry about it.  
//Amico’s P.O.V//

“Cole?” Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock “Do you wanna learn spinjitzu?” I sang and Cole opened the door almost immediately. That’s never happened, but then again, it’s a day that we’re going to remember for the rest of our lives. The day that we tell Jay and Audra that their Cole’s half-siblings and my half-cousins. 

“Come on, let’s tell them as gently as possible.” Cole stated as I followed him to the kitchen. 

“Good morning! Zane’s cooking! That’s a great start to the day, especially since Cole’s not cooking today.” Jay told us, I glared at him and Amico giggled. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny.” I told Jay and he smiled. I ended up smiling to, I can’t take away his happy moments.

“Guys, foods ready!” Audra yelled from the other room, she was probably helping Zane, since she’s a good cook as well. 

“Homemade pancakes, eggs, bacon and my famous double sausage link-patties.” Audra stated, acting like a professional chef. 

“Looks good, sis!” Jay stated, we ate in silence for about ten minutes, before Jay spoke up.

“Alright, what’s going on? Usually Audra is rambling about her horse with Amico or Cole is complaining about how his cooking could be better. What’s going on?” 

“Cole. Amico. Isn’t there something that you need to tell Jay and Audra?” Zane asked and Amico exchanged eye-contact with him and I. 

“About what?” Amico asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Ami, you know what he means.” I stated and she sighed.

“Fine. Jay, Audra. You guys remember who your father is, right?” She asked and Jay rolled his eyes.

“Duh! Fritz Donegan! Why?” He asked and Cole sighed.

“Amico and I had found out more about my mother.” Everybody’s eyes were on him now. “When she ran away, it was to see her ex-husband four months after I was born. She told him that she was pregnant. So, they lived together for nine months, had their children and took off again. And neither my father or I have seen her since.” Jay then asked the question that everybody was thinking. Cautiously, of course.

“Who was the father of the kids?” 

“Fritz Donegan.” I told him. Everything was out now. Jay’s eyes went wide, Audra looked like she was about to pass out, Kai and Nya looked equally surprised, Zane looked relived that we told everybody and Sensei Wu looked emotionless, as always. 

“What?” Audra asked, quietly. I know that she’s about to blow up. Her being the master of wind, I had to be cautious. I didn’t want anybody to get hurt.

“I know this is hard to take, so I need you to think this through. Just remain calm for me.” I told her, walking over to her seat as Cole did the same thing with Jay.

“We’re siblings… We’re related… We’re siblings… We’re related….”

“Alright, everybody get under the table, Audra is about to blow!” Jay yelled, pushing me under the table as everybody mimicked him. I felt the wind against my hair as Jay protected my eyes, being as sensitive as they are anyways. When Audra gets worked up, wind blows up around her like crazy! Not just wind. Dust, salt and dirt. Flying everywhere around us! It was an hour and a half before she even stopped. After that, only Cole and Jay had the balls enough to approach her. I watched from under the table.

“Take a deep breath. Count to fifteen. Then sit down and calm yourself.” Jay told her, his twinstincts kicking in. She did as she was told, but put her hands behind her head. I could tell that she was freaking out. She’s my best friend. ‘

“So… We’re siblings?” Jay asked Cole and he nodded. “I always thought of us as close, but siblings? I know it’s the truth, but it’s kind of scary at the same time.” Kai, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Zane had left to give Cole, Jay, Audra and I some space. Kind of them, Zane’s idea. He didn’t give them much of choice. 

“As hard as it seems, it needs to be acknowledged. I’m surprised that Kia didn’t blow up.” I stated and Cole agreed. 

“We don’t need to be so depressed about this. We can do anything, you said it yourself.” Cole told me and I turned around. 

“No. you were right, Cole. The world isn’t all cupcakes and rainbows.” I mumbled, sliding down the wall. 

“No, no, no. We can work this out! We’re Cole, Jay, Audra and Amico. We’re the It-Team! We stay strong throughout this mess. Trust me.” Jay told me, holding my face with his hand, gently. If it was anyone else, excluding Zane, Cole would have punched ‘em. 

“I can’t. I can’t work this out because you guys have siblings. I don’t know what that feels like. I don’t even remember my mom! I haven’t spoken to my dad in years and you trying to console me that it’s going to be alright, thinking that’s going to help me?!” I screamed and Jay had a dull took on his face.

“You know what? Fine. Forget it, I didn’t want to be in this stupid Ninjago team in the first place.” I stated, attempting to walk out the door.

“Then why did you do it? Nobody pressured you!” Cole yelled and I scoffed.

“For you, you bastard!” I screamed, running out the door. “I did it for you…”

I walk away  
From you my friend

I didn’t know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get out of there. I couldn’t stand the suspense anymore.

I hope that this.  
Is not the end.

I hope that I gain enough brain cells to come back. I want to come back, the Ninjago team is my life, I couldn’t survive without it. I didn’t mean the things that I said back there…  
Of all the times we figured out  
How to seize the day  
And I walk away

Ooh...

“You know… I always thought you couldn’t spell Ninjago without ‘Ninja.’” I stated. I know karate, black belt. But I don’t know Spinjitzu. 

“Well, you can, but it’d just be Go.” A voice that wasn’t my own stated. I turned around. There she was. The women that all of us have been thinking about. Claire. Jay, Audra and Cole’s ‘Mother.’ Shit….

And chapter two! Sorry if it was short, I had to wrap it up quickly to get this done. So…… There you go! Read and Review please:)

**Author's Note:**

> And done! I need your guys help, I need help on the next chapter. On how Audra and Jay should react. Anything is welcome, honestly. Anything at all. R&R:)


End file.
